El último Adios
by Amyhii Y Dahn
Summary: Eren viene a visitar al sargento que cada año en la misma fecha se emborracha, sin embrago este año seria completamente diferente. RivaillexEren


**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje (?)

Shingeki no kyoujin no me pertence, todo es de Izayama-san, por que si fuera mio seria un 95% sexo salvaje y 5% peleas xDD

* * *

Ah, ahí iba otra vez .

Su cuerpo estaba tirado en el piso se su despacho, estaba ebrio, completamente ebrio.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y lo vio entrar, tal como la ultima vez, seguía igual de joven que siempre, sus hermosos ojos versos, su cabellera castaña, su piel bronceada, y su voz... seguía siendo igual de hermosa que aquella vez.

- Corporal, nuevamente esta bebiendo - lo reprocho - a este pase se volverá un borracho.

- Callate estúpido mocoso, solo bebo una vez al año, eso no me hace un borracho -

- Esa no es excusa - lo tomo del brazo y lo sentó en el sofá lo más suave que pudo - Por dios, debería dejar de emborracharse en esta fecha, señor, jamás me han gustado los ebrios -

- No estoy ebrio, estoy bien -

- Eso es lo que dice un ebrio -

Eren tomo un vaso de agua sobre el escritorio de Rivaille y se lo tendió con una sonrisa mientras volvía a sentarse a un lado de él, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este. Un dolor atravesó el corazón de Rivaille, como si le hubieran clavado una estaca, dolía, dolía mucho...

- Le echo de menos corporal - murmuro el chico un poco dolido - Extraño su calor por las noches, extraño sus abrazos, sus besos , sus caricias... Lo extraño señor -

Su corazón se reprimió en ese momento, fue él quien le pidió venir, él quería volverlo a ver, pero ¿por que dolía? ¿lo tenia enfrente tal como lo deseaba, pero aun así... porque dolía tanto? -

- Lo recuerda - siguió Eren - El día en que le regale ese anillo -

- ah como olvidar lo, parecías una pequeña hormiga tratando de escapar de una gran telaraña - hablo divertido el sargento, mientras acariciaba su cabello - Jamás pensé que serias tan _cursi, doctor corazón -_

- Lo dice el señor _Host - _tomo la mano de Rivaille entrelazándola con la suya, con delicadeza, con dulzura, con inocencia, inocencia que hizo sentir al mayor como el más grande bastardo del mundo- Es increíble que ahora estemos casados... -

- y Aun casados sigues tratándome como tu superior, idiota -

El chico rio.

- Es verdad... Oye! - Eren lo miro hacia arriba, viéndolo directamente hacia sus ojos - ¿Recuerdas nuestra Luna de Miel? -

- Como olvidar lo, la marquesa de la cama de rompió y el techo callo sobre nosotros, además de que cierto chico virgen no quería dejarme escuchar su voz -

- La dueña de hotel nos hizo pagar dos veces más lo que costaba la habitación, fue un completo desastre pero también fue divertido, ¡Eras tan bruto y despiadado! luego de eso no pude caminar en tres días -

- pero si al final estabas gritando: Ahhhh~ con una voz tan linda y erótica -

El rostro de Eren se abochorno y bajo la mirada, cerrando los ojos mientras Rivaille solo lo abrazaba, temiendo que fuera a marcharse otra vez, le gustaba estar de esa manera con Rivaille, tranquilos, felices, juntos.

- Sargento - rompió el silencio el menor - ¿Sabes a que vine hoy? - se escucho un ligero _"no tengo ni una maldita idea" - _Para que me dejes ir, para que dejes de beber todos los años en esta fecha, para que valores tu vida como lo hacías antes -

Silencio. Rivaille no se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada, no quería abrir la boca, si lo hacia lloraría, oh mierda, ya era tarde. Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Rivaille, inundando sus mejillas, impidiéndole hablar.

Dolía, por que mierda debía doler tanto, es por esa misma razón que no quería enamorarse, por que iba a sufrir, sufriría mucho y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Eren se levanto recogió la botella de Ron y la lanzo a la basura. Miro al vació un momento, al igual que su pareja lloraba, no quería separase, no quería irse nuevamente, no quería, dolía, el estar lejos de Rivaille, dolía... pero si seguían de esa manera el mayor terminaría en un peor estado que el actual y ambos lo sabían.

- Por favor, sargento ya no me busque... Sabe que no me encontrara, usted tiene toda una vida por delante y no es justo que la desperdicie en mi... -

Eren se giro y camino hacia Rivaille, ambos jamás dejaron de llorar, esa seria la ultima vez que se verían, la ultima vez que podrían hablarse, Eren temblaba, ¿Y si Rivaille lo olvidaba? ¿Y si no lo recordaba y seguía adelante con su vida como si el nunca hubiera existido?, no lo soportaría... pero si eso hacia que su esposo fuera feliz, si él era feliz olvidan dolo entonces no le importaba en absoluto.

Lo abrazo mientras rivaille afirmaba sus codos en sus rodillas y tapaba su cara con las manos, tratando de detener el llanto. ¡Por que no podía decirle algo! ¡por que justo su boca en ese momento no le respondió!. Vio como Eren lo abrazaba sin embargo no sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, ah... era verdad...

- Te Amo Rivaille - susurro.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Eren fue desapareciendo como una cortina de humo, todo rastro de su visita habia desaparecido en ese momento, el vaso de agua aun estaba en su escritorio, la botella de vino aun estaba en el piso, todo estaba tal cual hacia unos minutos antes.

- Yo Cambien Te Amo, Estúpido Mocoso- susurro entre el llanto.

Ya no lo vería otra vez, ya no podría hablarle nunca más.

Después de todo Eren había muerto hacia diez años...

* * *

Hola chicos! que ahí!

bueno estoy deprimida y medio de mi depreción salio esto, creo que quedo un poquito deforme ;G; pero no importa.

espero les guste

Bye Bye~


End file.
